Family Bonds
by csi criminal minds blue 4 eva
Summary: Set after the finalie and Jess lives But she is in danger after some thing happens to her brother
1. SHOCK

**Family bonds **

this set after the finale and Jess pulled throught but is still rcovering from her wounds

* * *

Andy Angell walked thought the warehouse to meet his so called girlfriend Amy

He feet connected with the floor as he walked

There she was a stunning young woman slender blonde tangled hair

"Are you alright" he called across the warehouse

She didn't reply instead she just look at him

"Amy" he called a couple of times

BANG THUD

Andy was jumped and hit over the head with a gun  
then one of the men grabbed amy

* * *

At Jess's apartment she was fast asleep but Don was wide awake he was still worried after Jess had been shot he watched over her like a hawk

She woke with a startel

"Calm down i am here" he whispered

"Sorry" she said

"Shhh" he said back as he ran his fingers over her abdoman when she had a 10 inch scar from the bullet they both drifted off to sleep

Mac groaned as he woke Stella was already up and making breakfast as her and his pager went off

"Mac" she yelled as he entered the room

they grabbed their breakfast and headed to the sceane

* * *

please review

i am so piss they killed Jess off Poor Flack


	2. SHE'S GONE

* * *

Jess woke as her and Don's cells went off

"shhh" he said as he cradled her

"we'd better get going" she said as she entered the bathroom

Don sighed as he picked up his shirt

"You going to be alright" he asked

She nodded

she could tell he was conserened

* * *

After a 30 minute drive they arrived at the crime sceane

Flack stayed outside to talk to the officer and Mac and Stella

Then THUD they heard Jess's notebook fall to the ground

They raced inside to find Jess staring at a note it read

Detective Angell  
we have your brother do not do anything stupid or else you brother will DIE  
meet at the old gun storge unit in exacly 48 hours  
COME ALONE

The rest of them read the note

Mac told Don to take Jess home he nodded in agreement as he lead her to the car

Don opened the apartment door and Jess followed him in

He told her to sit on the couch while he grabbed a couple of beers

"He'll be alright" Don said Jess nodded in agreement

After a couple of hours Don and Jess weere asleep on the couch she felt okay in his embrace

Don's cell rang he picked it up careful not to wake Jess

it was Mac "how's she holding up" he asked concenened

since the shooting everyone was concerend about Jess

"She's doing alright" he anserwed back

"Just make sure she dosn't go after the bastards who took her brother" Mac said before hangging up

Don put his phone down and snuggeled back into Jess he was going to protect her

* * *

Andy could feel the blood trickel down his face he turned to see Amy but she was gone

where was she he thought

* * *

Jess woke she looked at the clock

There was only two hours to go before they killed Andy

she thought to her-self and decided to go aginst everybody's wishes

She quietly sliped out of bed not disturbing Don who was sound asleep

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and her gun and quietly walked out of the apartment door

She arrived at the old gun storage unit with just a couple of minutes to spare

Quietly walking throught she saw Andy layying on the floor bleeding she raced over to him and told him everything would be okay

Just then the door creaked open and out came three men two of whome had AK47s

Jess grabbed her gun and shot the unarmed man in the shoulder and arm he fell to the floorwitha thud

One of the other men hit Jess over the head with something before tiyying her up

The last thing she saw was the look of Don's face after she had woken up then

BLACKNESS

* * *

Don woke he couldn't her Jess laying next to him he got up and searched the apartment but she wasn't there

He got dressed and as fast as he could drove over to the lab

The door slammed as he burst into the lab

Mac,.Lindsay and Hawkes were sat having a chat

When Don came bursting in

They all looked up in amazment

"SHE'S GONE" he yelled

They all knew where she had gone

"LET'S FIND HER" Don yelled as they set off for the old gun storage unit


	3. JESS DON'T DIE

sorry this is taking so long i have other things planned  
any way on with the story

* * *

Don's feet echooed as he moved around careful not to disturb anything

Mac and Stella had already found Andy he was now at hospital

Just then he saw a massive blood stain as he motionend for Stella to come and take a sample

Then the perp who Jess had shot bumped into Don and Don took him to the hospital

* * *

Jess could feel blood trickleing down her face and body

CREAK the door opened ther stood the 2 men and Amy who was bound as they thrust her into the room with Jess but no before Jess felt a fist smashed into her jaw and ribcage then Amy fell ontop of her , then they left

Jess tried to calm Amy down telling her it would be alright but inside she was begining to doubt her self if Don and the rest of them would find them

* * *

THE HOSPITAL

Andy had benind released and was sat with Don

Just then the guy who had been shot in the shoulder walked past

Andy told Don about the guy and that Jess had shot him so Don ran after him and just at that moment Mac was walking in and grabbed the guy

So they took him downtown

* * *

In the intterigaation rooom Don was starting to lose it big time

The guy they had arrested Chad was just laughing and joking then he pushed the wrong button and Don flew of the handle and it took Mac, Danny and hawkes just to calm him as Chad was lead away

Stella rang Don and conferemed that it was Jess's blood they had found

"Adam has found an address Jess's cell is still on" Stella said down the phone as she told him the address

* * *

They stormed into the building

Don called out for Jess

She could hear him she tried to call back but she was kicked in the stomuch

She feared for her and Amy's saftey then she had an idiea she told Amy and they put there plan into action

Amy headed for the door when one of the guys turned round and aimed for her that when Jess ran and jumped on both the guys so Amy ran she bumped in to the team and told them what was going on as they rushed upstairs the could hear cries of pain

Jess was bleeding havely from cut all over her body when Don and the rest of the team broke in 1 man took Jess hostage the other was shot by SWAT Don yelled fo the guy to let Jess go he just laughted

Jess's body went limp the team feared the worst then the guy dropped Jess

he had shot her in the lower chest he was arrested as the taem ran to Jess Hawkes tried to keep her alive while Don punched the guy they had arrested and Danny phone fo the paremedics

Jess was loaded on a bus then in the ambulance she

FLATLINED ....................


	4. THE HOSPITAL AND ARSE

previosly on CSI NY

Jess was loaded on a bus then in the ambulance she

FLATLINED ....................

* * *

Don raced throught the emergancy doors

not concentarting on all the nurses rushing past him

"Jess" he called as she was wheeled into surgery

The rest of the team arrived to comfort Don

While the rest of them went to get a drink Don went outside and let all his anger out

before he knew it his fist was smashing into the wall of the hospital Mac walked up behind him

"she'll be alright" he whispered he was like a father to them and right now Don needed him

"Are her family coming" Mac asked

Don shook his head

Jess's family didn't want to see her like this he couldn't blame them

Don turned to face the older man and began to cry Mac grabbed Don and pulled him into an embrace

After a couple of minuetes Mac let go of Don and told him to go and get his hand cheack out

Don tried to argue but Mac told him Jess wouldn't be going anywhere if Danny had anything to say about it

Don laughed as Mac took him to seee the doctor

After much arguing and pain the doctor let Don goand see Jess he had his hand in a cast (at one point he tried to punch the doctor whistle he was putting the cast on)

The rest of the team was sat outside Lindsay was asllep on Danny's shoulder Hawkes was asleep on 2 chairs only Stella was awake she hugged Don then Mac and gave him a peeck on the cheek the she asked what hadc happened to Don's hand she told him Jess wouldn't be happy with him attacking walls

Don laughed a little

* * *

9 hours later

the doctor came out

"How is she" they all said in unision

"She has suffered quite a beating some broken bones and a gunshot wound she is in a coma at the momenet and i wouldn't be suprised if she didn't wake " the doctor replied

Everyone stood there in amazment

After Don had tried to attack the doctor they all sat down

"She could die" Don sobbed his body couldn't take he broke down

Mac and Danny helped him up

After a couple of hours everyone had been to see Jess Mac rang Chief Sinclair

"Sir none of us will be in for a while" he said

Don could hear Sinclair tell Mac off so he grabbed the phone

"DON'T YOU READ THE NEWS JESS IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION AND COULD DIE AND YOUR TELLING US OFF"he yelled down the phone

Mac took back the phone and orginsed the time off with Sinclair who aploigisted for having a go at them and hoped Jess would get better

Stella offered to go to everyone's apartment and get some spare clothes and some food

When she came back they all got changed and waited for news


End file.
